1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined accessory carrier and service stand for a chainsaw that is selectively convertible from an accessory carrier to a service stand and back again. When in the accessory carrier configuration the carrier and service stand may be utilized to carry chainsaw accessories, tools, fuel and oil in a compact carrying arrangement. When in the service stand configuration, the accessory carrier and service stand may be utilized to support a chainsaw and clamp the cutting chain bar in positions to service the chainsaw chain and the power head of the chainsaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a chainsaw is utilized in the field, it is often necessary to service the chainsaw by adjusting the tension of the chain, sharpening the chain, refueling the chainsaw, adding oil to the chainsaw or replacing parts of the chainsaw. Various clamp and vises have been developed to aid in making these field repairs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,900 discloses a vise that may be secured to a tree stump to make field repairs on chainsaws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,234 discloses a clamp which may be clamped to a tree and which holds a chainsaw for servicing in the field. A major drawback to these devices is the fact that they are additional loose items which must be transported into the field with the chainsaw.
In order to overcome the drawback of transporting loose accessories into the field, the combined accessory carrier and service stand of the present invention serves as a means of carrying the accessories into the field and also provides a support stand for servicing the chainsaw.
Various types of work stands and portable work stands are also well-known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,580,627, 3,851,756, 4,256,294, British Patent No. 360,328 and French Patent No. 1,011,892 all show various types of work stands for various special purposes. None of these work stands, however, are particularly adapted for use with a chainsaw to service the chainsaw as described earlier.
The combined accessory carrier and service stand of the present invention is particularly adapted for satisfying the servicing needs in the field for chainsaw users and, at the same time, providing an accessory carrier that keeps the chainsaw accessories, tools, fuel, oil, and spare parts all together in one convenient carrying package.